


Astilbe (I will wait for you)

by InquiryFoxtrot



Series: Gbj JonElias Week [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Engagement, Gbj JonElias week, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and a mind meld scene!, day 5: flowers, flower symbolism babey, some minor religious undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquiryFoxtrot/pseuds/InquiryFoxtrot
Summary: The inside of Jonah’s left jacket pocket is heavy. Inside that pocket is a small velvet box and inside that velvet box is a ring and inside that ring is a promise. And a very important question.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Gbj JonElias Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870744
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Astilbe (I will wait for you)

**Orchid, Bellflower**

_“Jonathan, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I was captivated, entranced. I always knew you would someone special, but I never guessed how special you would become to me”_

Elias’s interest had been piqued the moment Jonathan Sims first sent in his job application to the Magnus Institute. He was well-qualified for the position, perhaps over-qualified, and seemed to be fresh out of grad school. He didn’t seem to be the standard institute type, either those with nowhere else to go, or those crazy enough to come anyway. Jon seemed to be neither of those types, Elias knew he wouldn’t have had too much difficulty finding another job in his field, which led him to wonder why he was applying at all. Especially to an institute whose reputation had been ruined after the majority of its junk files were exposed to the world. 

Normally Elias would refrain from hiring those he found too qualified, too ambitious. They tended to ask too many questions and before Elias could get a handle on the situation, business would get messy. When business got messy Elias had to get his hands dirty, and he hated dirty work. 

But something about Jonathan intrigued him and so he called him in for an interview. The moment Jonathan walked through the door, Elias could see why he had applied: the large, fractal pattern of a Web marking him. In fact, Elias could See the faint impressions of other entities, not enough to mark, but enough to send a spark of curiosity through Elias. 

Jonathan was lonely, that Elias didn’t have to Look to see. He wasn’t Lonely, not yet, but Elias doubted it would take much pushing to tip him over the edge. Peter would like him. For some reason, Elias found himself mourning this fact. He couldn’t understand why, it should have thrilled Elias for an applicant to already be touched by multiple entities, especially ones as fickle as the Web or the Lonely. Gertrude wasn’t getting any younger and Elias was almost giddy with the thought of finally replacing his less than ideal Archivist. But, for some reason, the thought of Jonathan Sims being lonely upset him. 

Elias tried not to dwell on this too much. 

Elias could see faint whispers of the End on him. Elias doubted Jon himself had encountered the entity, as he probably wouldn’t be here if he had, but it was there. The whispers probably came from someone Jonathan knew, which wasn’t too uncommon. But for Jonathan to already be so entrenched in Elias’s world without even knowing was fascinating. 

These marks do highlight the fact that Jonathan is beautiful. Long black hair pulled back with streaks of premature grey running through it. Brown skin, sharp features. And a pair of glasses sitting low on Jonathan’s nose, showing off beautiful green eyes. Eyes that are bright, curious, and, Elias notices with delight, _hungry_.

What is even more fascinating is that despite being so close to the truth, Jonathan was steadfast in his disbelief in it. His mind practically screamed his rejections to anything supernatural. And yet, despite this disbelief, he was curious, curious there may be something more. So curious, in fact, that he would apply for a job dealing with subjects he claims don’t exist.

This entrances Elias. Jon’s desire to know the Truth and the drive to do what it takes to find it. It is the makings of a future Archivist, a good Archivist. After all, Gertrude was not going to be a problem for much longer and Elias needed someone new to take the reins. Someone like Jonathan, perhaps. 

The thought of beautiful, marked Jonathan becoming the Archivist is enough to have Elias standing, shaking Jonathan’s hand and saying, “You’re hired.”

**Blue Rose, Heather**

_“You make me feel emotions I never could have fathomed. You complete me, you make me better. And you love me too, a luxury that I treasure everyday.”_

Over a year later, Elias walks arm in arm with Jon into the restaurant. Elias still isn’t sure how he managed to court a man as beautiful, as enchanting, as delightful, as Jonathan Sims. For some unknown reason Jon has let Elias into his life, he has let Elias become a friend, a partner. And for once, Elias doesn’t Look to find out why. 

Elias finds himself admiring his date as they take their seats at the table. He finds that the crisp, olive green suit jacket highlights Jon’s eyes, eyes that have only gotten deeper and more magnificent after Jonahan took his place as Archivist. Beneath the jacket he wears a simple white dress shirt and pair of tan trousers. Lip tint and highlighter adorns Jon’s face but Elias finds himself absolutely captivated by the gold eyeliner that glistens on Jon’s eyelid, making his whole face shimmer in a light as dazzling as a god’s. 

“You’re staring,” Jon remarks, a flush creeping up his cheeks. Elias finds this is his favorite reaction. Not because Elias delights in showering Jon in compliments. Well, he does, but that’s not all. It’s because, for once, Elias hasn’t made someone afraid or embarrassed or ashamed, he’s made them happy. It’s a new sensation, but a good one. 

“I’m staring because you’re beautiful,” Elias replies, the tiniest of smirks dancing upon his lips. Jon’s flush deepens. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Bouchard,” Jon teases, reaching his hand across the table to hold Elias’s. His touch is warm against Elias’s naturally cold hands. A faint shiver races down Elias’s spine. 

“Jon,” He drawls. “We’ve talked about this. Mr. Bouchard is for coworkers and Institute benefactors. To you, I am Elias.” He squeezes Jon’s hand gently. 

He wants to be more than just Elias for Jon. He wants to be someone Jon can trust, someone Jon can rely on. Someone he allows to take care of him. He wants to make sure Jon never feels lonely or unloved. For Jon, he wants to be Jonah. 

_Not yet_ , his mind supplies. He cannot be Jonah to him yet. Elias grieves this absence of intimacy, this continued lie he is telling but he takes comfort in the fact that if _never_ could become _not yet_ then hopefully soon _not yet_ will become _now_. 

Elias finds himself pleasantly surprised that a blush has crept its way onto his own cheeks as well by the time the night is over. He could blame the wine, just a couple weeks ago he would have, but Elias knows better, and he surprises himself even more by realizing this idea doesn’t frighten him. 

Elias rests his head on Jonathan’s shoulder, Jon’s hand entwined tightly is his own, as they walk back to Jon’s flat. The restaurant had only been a couple blocks away so Elias had suggested he park his car there and they walk over. Overhead, the streetlights cast a warm glow over the two. Wisps of Jon’s long hair tickle the nape of Elias’s neck. 

Elias can hear the faint thumping of Jon’s pulse, it’s steady, comforting. 

Jon takes a sudden deep breath. “Elias, you- I-” He starts, stopping in his tracks on the pavement. 

Elias lifts his head concerned, “Yes, dear?”

“I- I need to tell you something.” Jon lets go of Elias’s hand to wring it with his own. 

Instantly, the alarm bells begin sounding off in Elias’s brain. His first thought is one of fear, that Jonathan has finally decided Elias isn’t worth his time. That after months of basking in the sun, Elias will have drunk all the light he deserved and he would be cast out again, sequestered to the shadows to Watch and Observe alone. His second thought is to calm down, he tries his best to heed the advice.

“Alright,” Elias says slowly. “What do you need to say?”

“Well, you and I- we- it’s just, I need-” Jon begins to splutter and Elias takes an involuntary step back. Desperate to put some distance between himself and the inevitable rejection that is to come. Jon watches his step back and his eyes widen. He reaches a hand out to snag Elias’s arm. “I love you!” He blurts. 

Elias blanks. “What?”

“I,” Jon begins, slower this time. “Love you.” 

Elias blinks and lets himself process what Jon says. His fears are erased in an instant and what overcomes Elias instead is that of course _I love you_ would be this big a deal to Jon. It’s Jon. Elias had known the man for months and Elias was certain that outside his Assistants, Jon’s only friend was his ex-girlfriend. 

Of course something as simple as love to Elias would be more to Jon. To Elias, loving Jon is like breathing, an unconscious thought, but always present, a constant part of every day. 

Elias laughs. “Darling, I love you too.”

“What?” Jon asks. “No, Elias, did you hear me? I _love you_ , love you.”

An exasperated smile blooms on Elias’s face as he closes into Jon’s space and tenderly cups Jon’s jaw. “Yes, I heard you,” He says. “And I _love you_ , love you too.” 

The tension melts from Jon’s face as he smiles back at Elias. His heart stutters. He never could have predicted something as simple as a smile would make him feel so much, and yet, here he was. 

Jon leans in to kiss him and all is well. 

**Bluebell, Hydrangeas**

_“I will never tire of loving you. I will relish waking up next to you every morning and seeing your face every night before we sleep. You Understand me, you Know me. I thank our god every day that you gave me the chance to Know you too.”_

Elia- _Jonah_ takes another stuttering breath. His nerves have been overwhelming all day, all week. He feels restless, like if he doesn’t break into a sprint and run far, far away from what he’s about to do then he’ll explode. His skin prickles, he feels faintly feverish. Jonah cannot remember the last time he had been this nervous about anything.

Today Jonah lets Jon Know him. Today Jonah will lay it all bare. 

In many ways, Jonah considers this the point of no return. After today, there will be no secrets, Jon will know the truth about everything, who Jonah is, how he feels . . .

What he’s done. 

He will lay it all out and pray to every god he ever believed in that Jon will still look at him. 

Jon arrives at four in the afternoon and Jonah tries to prepare himself for the inevitable fallout. But somehow, he suspects that no amount of preparation will make the next hour hurt less. He sits Jon down next to him and his soft sofa and takes Jon’s hands. 

“I have to show you something,” He starts, looking anywhere but Jon’s face. “A-and I want you to know that I will respect however you react. If you need to take some time that’s alright. If you never want to speak to me again . . . that’s alright too.” Jonah tries to ignore how his voice breaks. 

“Elias,” Jon says concernedly. “Why would I never want to speak to you again?” 

Jon doesn’t mean to Compel him, but he does. Some distant part of Jonah is thrilled and a million years ago he would have brushed this conversation aside to focus and Jon’s new development. But now Jonah decides that Showing Jon the truth is more important, because it is what Jon deserves. 

“Because I’ve been keeping secrets from you,” Jonah blurts out. “Big ones. Secrets I haven’t told anyone in a long, long time.” 

Jon draws his back up. “Secrets?” 

“It’s- it’s better if I just show you,” Jonah admits. “Come here.” 

With only the smallest nod as a signal, Jonah pushes all that he is into Jon’s mind. He does so gently, of course, but he leaves nothing out. He Shows him a lonely, but uneventful childhood in early 19th century England. He Shows him an ambitious, knowledge hungry student at the edge of his seat as he learns about powers bigger than himself. He Shows Jon how friends became enemies, and how others found their own gods to serve, and how some died before they could, and how some died for nothing. He shows him a failed ritual that left so many dead but not Jonah, never Jonah. He Shows Jon a new gift that allowed him to avoid death forever.

He shows Jon years of sculpting other Archivists, of keeping his secret safe. He shows Jon all he was privy to with Gertrude. He shows Jon how James Wright became Elias Bouchard. He winces as he shows Jon his initial interview, and how at first Jon was only supposed to be a means to an end. He shows Jon how Elias Bouchard dealt with the problem of Gertrude Robinson and how violent Jonah Magnus could really be. 

He Shows Jon a century of building up strength. He Shows him the fantasy of a Watched World. He Shows him putting the pieces in place and manipulating and killing and Seeing. He Shows Jon that Jonah Magnus is a cruel, unyielding man. 

But then-

Jonah Magnus Shows Jon . . . well, Jon. He Shows Jon the flutter in Jonah’s chest when he smiles. Jonah Shows him how he delights in Jon’s voice. He Shows Jon his admiration, his devotion, his love. He presses in every feeling of hope and joy that Jon has made Jonah feel until there is no way Jon could ever think he wasn’t cared for. 

He Shows Jon that a Watched World has lost some of its luster. He Shows him that Jonah has stopped devoting all his time to starting the end of the world and has started wishing for a future. Jonah Shows Jon how he wants a life together, how he no longer cares if the world ends, so long as Jon is there with him. 

He Shows Jon that he is what matters to Jonah. Before the institute, before the Beholding, before the world, is Jon. 

He pulls away. “That, I believe, is everything.” He refuses to look into Jon’s eyes, terrified of what he may find. Jon coughs, swallows harshly. 

“El- Jonah, love, look at me.” Jon places his hand gently beneath Jonah’s chin and tilts it up to face him. Jonah searches Jon’s face for any sign of malice or aggression. He dissects every inch of Jon’s expression, from the concerned downward tilt of his lips, to the slight flare of his nose, to the impressions of worry lines in his forehead, to his soft, loving eyes and finds nothing. Nothing to suggest Jon was disgusted with him. “No, no, dear, _Look_ at me.” 

Jonah furrows his brow but complies, pushes back into Jon’s mind, this time Sees instead of Showing. 

Jonah Sees another lonely, but uneventful childhood. Jonah Sees a grandmother who loved her grandson but never truly knew how to care for him. He Sees a quiet boy who observes the world from a couple steps back, never getting involved, but always looking, always watching. 

Jonah Sees a book and a spider and a frightened child. Jonah Sees years of denial covering up a soul chilling fear. He Sees an application being sent and the strangest job interview Jon has ever been to and Jonah Sees himself. 

When Jonah Sees himself he Sees all the love he had shown Jon directed back at him. He Sees someone who had been on the brink of Loneliness for years be thrust out of the cold. Jonah Sees that loving warmth root in Jon’s chest and at the center of that warmth he Sees Jonah. He Sees a stuttering heart, and a healthy blush, and butterflies in a stomach, and giddy laughter and through it all he Sees himself, through almost every string of Jon’s happiness there is Jonah. 

He Sees Jon suspecting Jonah had secrets. He Sees Jon conclude that Jonah had done something awful. And he Sees Jon’s thrilling realization that he doesn’t care. Jonah Sees that Jon doesn’t care if the world burns, so long as Jonah remains his.

**Plumeria**

_“I want a life with you. I want to live with you. For the first time I want to survive, not for the sake of cheating death, but because I want to live, deeply and truly. And that is because of you.”_

The inside of Jonah’s left jacket pocket is heavy. Inside that pocket is a small velvet box and inside that velvet box is a ring and inside that ring is a promise. And a very important question. 

Jonah’s left jacket pocket feels as though it weighs a thousand pounds as he walks into the florist’s. He’s almost ready to return home, return to Jon, all he’s missing is some flowers to give him. 

Jonah had already thought long and hard about which specific flowers to gift him. Which ones deeply and truly expressed the love in his heart for Jonathan. Which ones bloomed in the colors of Jonah’s delight, blues and purples and reds, swirling in a giddy pool of comfort and passion and home. 

Jonah plucks a tall, regal orchid. The petals fade from white to purple as the spill over the vase. Refined beauty. Refined is one way to describe Jon. Jon is beautiful, he is sophisticated, he is elegant, he is perfect. 

He twirls the stem of a bellflower. Sharp indigo petals splay upward creating the impressions of waves in their shadows against Jonah’s palm. Unwavering love. Yes, unwavering indeed. A love so strong not even the greatest tsunamis could topple it. A love Jonah could only have for Jon. 

Jonah lets his finger slide against the sharp thorn of a blue rose. Pale, nearly translucent petals unfurl, the sun glistening against the pale blue colors. Mystery and attaining what was once thought impossible. This is true. From the moment Jonah met Jon, he felt uncertain for the first time in centuries. He found himself changing, he found himself feeling things he or Beholding couldn’t even begin to understand. And somehow, for some odd reason, against seemingly impossible odds, Jon loved him too. 

He runs his hand through a soft bushel of heather. Tiny white and purple flowers brush against his skin, they are warm and soft against the chill. Protection, beauty, admiration. Jonah had realized early on how much he admired Jon, how much time Jonah spent Watching him, relishing in Jon’s beauty. It had taken longer to realize just how much he cared for Jon’s safety. And just how far he was willing to go to attain it. Jonah knew now there was nothing he wouldn’t do to make sure his Archivist remained safe. 

Jonah gently cups the drooping bluebell buds. They hang low, their heavy blossoms dragging the stem closer to the floor. They seem meek, but Jonah knows they are more than that. Loyalty, humility, gratitude. There is no one who Jonah has allowed to Know him and deeply as he has allowed Jon. And there is no one who has accepted him as fully as Jon. Even when he laid out his greatest shames, Jon was still there, and for that he was forever thankful. With that thanks came a promise. A promise to stay, a promise to remain loyal as long as he lived, a promise Jonah intended to die keeping. 

He cradles an umbrella of hydrangeas. Red and purple buds dance across his hand, the faint brushes of their petals tickling his skin. Understanding. Jon understands him. He understands him without needing to Look because he knows Jonah. There is no Beholding in this part of their relationship, this understanding between them is for Jonah and Jon alone. 

Finally, he picks a plumeria stem. He gently spins the wide, overlapping bright purple petals, each petal protecting the one in front of it. Perfection and new beginnings. Yes, Jon is perfect. Jon is perfect because he is Jonah’s and Jonah is his and that is all they need. Jon is perfect because he has flipped Jonah’s life around and left him breathless and giddy. Jon is perfect because he makes Jonah feel a million things at once. Jon is perfect because Jonah wants to start a life with him. 

He pays for his bouquet and makes the journey home, nerves thrumming in his chest with every step. He unlocks the door to their flat and comes up behind Jon to plant a kiss on his cheek. Jon grins, laughs, and turns to face him.

“Jon, darling,” Jonah starts, pulling away to drop to one knee and take the engagement ring out of his pocket. “Jonathan, from the moment I first laid eyes on you-”

_“So, my love, will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?”_

_“Yes, Jonah. Yes”_

**Author's Note:**

> Another day done!! This one was a doozy, it fought me at every word but I finished it and that’s what matters. Some of these flowers meanings aren’t complete but I pretty much picked the meanings that fit the fic best since I wanted a color scheme lolol 
> 
> Friday’s fic is gonna be fun though I hope y’all are excited:)


End file.
